Frankness and Focus
by mochamaker
Summary: A sort of sequel to Deception and Distraction.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, just taking them out for a ride.

Rated M for Smut quality. I tapped this out to help relieve the strains of my work day. :+)

Deception and Distraction Segment:

**I needed her, and wanted us to crest together. I felt her thighs shaking against me and knew she was approaching oblivion at a fast rate. I moved faster, sweat gathered on my forehead from my exertion. I watched her face as we rocked, her mouth open, her head tilted back. I needed to see her eyes as she crested. "I'm coming," I said as I felt my stomach muscles spasm and my thighs shaking. I watched her green eyes as her orgasm started. She held me tight while we both thrashed and moaned before finally settling down and relaxing into the couch cushions.**

**"I love you," she whispered into my ear before sleep took me under.**

**"You too," I mumbled before the darkness pulled me further down.**

The Sequel:

Frankness and Focus:

I felt warmth on my stomach and chest, a pleasant weight pushing me down into the cushions of my couch. I briefly wondered how Jo got so big overnight, feeling the warmth all along my body, then my sleep-fogged brain connected the dots as I opened my eyes to glance down. Doctor Maura Isles, my lover, lay on my chest, her gorgeous face pillowed on my breast, blowing warm air across my chest, tickling my sensitive skin through the thin cotton of my t-shirt. I glanced at the windows and noticed bright sunlight streaming through the open blinds. Maura appeared oblivious to the bright sunlight lighting up our entangled bodies and shining straight into my eyes.

I delicately squeezed her waist with my wrapped around arm and sighed, remembering how we ended up cuddling on my couch. Then I placed a soft kiss on her warm temple, inhaling her scent and heard her murmur my name in her sleep. My body began to throb at the sound of my name falling from those plump lips in a breathy whisper.

She shifted, hugging me tighter, pressing her knee harder against my groin. I let out a deep groan in response to the pressure on my aching body. She then shifted her soft cheek on my breast to gently rub and kiss my pert nipple. I felt my body reacting to her sensual cuddling and couldn't help the whimper that vibrated up my throat and out of my mouth.

She raised her head to look at me, her deep emerald eyes still ringed with red, were almost swallowed by the blackness of her pupil, her hunger for me evident in her heated gaze.

"Jane…Hm," she said as she nuzzled my breast through my shirt, rubbing her warm lips over my pointed and aching nipple, then enveloping it in her mouth, kissing it gently.

"Morning Maura," I said in a shaky and deep voice. I felt her knee shifting and moving, teasing and enticing me through the thin cotton of my boxers.

Warmth tingled in my lower regions and I felt my body stirring with passion. I reached my hand up and laced my fingers into her mussed and soft brown hair, pushing down gently to encourage her to kiss my nipple with greater force, needing and wanting the contact. Maura got the idea and shifted to rest on top of me, much as I did her the night before.

She gazed up into my eyes; her mouth still wrapped around my nipple and then she eased her hand underneath the hem of my bunched up t-shirt to delicately stroke small circles around my belly button. I leaned my head back at the sensual assault and the pleasure this woman caused within my body.

"Oh, Maur…Feels so good," I said in a voice I hardly recognized as my own.

I felt a warmth stroke and twirl around my nipple and guessed it to be her tongue. I felt an echoing pull throb down my abdomen and settle in my throbbing loins. She seemed to know the result her kissing caused, and thrust her knee gently up and against my wet heat to give me the friction I wanted.

"Shit…OH." I shifted my head to look down at her once again and met her open eyes, still locked on my mouth and face. She rocked against me, abandoning my breast to lean up and capture my slightly parted lips in a kiss, gentle at first then harder and deeper and she thrust into me harder and faster. I felt the familiar tingling in my loins and back signaling my release, but I didn't want to come this way, not this time. I needed her inside me to reaffirm her want of me.

I broke off from the kiss, opening my eyes and panted out, "babe, I need more of you."

She gasped for a few breaths then asked, "What do you mean Jane?" She kissed my cheeks and my chin.

Rather than answer her, I needed to show her what I wanted just as she did for me last night. I grabbed her hand off my belly button and tugged it down, feeling her fingers trailing gently on my skin as I guided us down into my boxers, along the smooth shaven skin of my mound, and down into the pool of heat collected between my shaking thighs; her eyes never breaking contact until the moment her hot fingers met my silky wet lips, and then she closed her eyes and released a soft whimper.

I pulled her fingers and palm against me, twirling us both in my silkiness, and whispered, "I want you inside."

I grabbed her two fingers then thrust her inside me, letting go and giving her control once again to touch me as she wished. She rested her fingers inside me, not moving or thrusting just seeming to enjoy the warmth of my most intimate place. She opened her eyes once again to gaze into my eyes.

"I love you Jane. Really I do," she said then bent up to capture my parted lips, nibbling and sucking the bottom one first before deepening the kiss and playing in my mouth with her tongue as her fingers began to thrust in me hard and as deep as she could go. I gasped into her mouth as I felt her fingers rubbing my sensitive spots within.

She broke the kiss to lean up and whisper in my rocking ear, "I want you to know I've fantasized about being inside you like this. For so long I have desired you." Then she nibbled my chin, neck and the hollow of my throat, licking and biting my skin as she moved downwards.

"Oh, Ma…uraaaa," I moaned and rocked onto her fingers, speeding up and tilting my hips to get what I needed from her. I splayed my hands along her lower back, feeling the cool fabric of her dress against my sweating fingers. I reached up to unzip her dress, needing to run my hands along her naked skin as she loved me.

She stopped her thrusting while I reached in and stroked her skin, causing shivers to shake her body. Then she resumed touching me. I leaned my head back and felt my loins coiling, ready to release my pleasure. Maura must have felt my impending release because she deepened her thrusts, slowing slightly and then changing her angle until she hit my most sensitive spot. I barely had time to gasp out before my release grabbed us both and thrashed us up then down with the force of its tremors. Maura stayed with me throughout the entire ride, never easing her touch or lessening her hold on me.

I slumped back into the cushions, my bones leaden, and my muscles slackened with warm tingles of pleasure. She eased her fingers out of me but remained cupping me in her palm as she placed kisses on my face, neck and then my dry lips. Our eyes locked, neither of us breaking the gaze for several heartbeats, her lips lifted in a smile I echoed once I regained my strength.

"Do you really love me Maur?"

"You are the _only _woman I will ever love. I may have given my body to others, but Jane, you have held my heart since the moment our eyes met across the autopsy suite; your beautiful brown eyes caused my hand to shake and my skin to prickle with shivers. Do you remember?"

"How could I not. I tripped over my plastic wrap because your intense gaze made my knees wobble. I looked like an idiot."

"A beautiful idiot." She laughed a deep throaty laugh and then rested her head once again on my soft breast, her mouth remaining still as she looked up into my eyes, pleasure and love deepening the green to a shining emerald.

After several heartbeats of silence I asked the question bouncing around in my head since she told me she loved me last night, "Maura, what are you going to do about Sky and Brock. I understand why you were with them before, but I don't share my lover with others. It just won't work for me. Do you understand that?"

She remained silent for a few seconds, closing her eyes briefly then reopening them to meet mine once again. Then she grabbed my hand with her free one and intertwined our fingers, resting her weight on my body, and she slid her leg up across my knees to lock us together in a tight embrace. "I have no intention of ever sleeping with anyone else Jane. I now have what I was avoiding. Now that I know you don't hate me and want me, you have all of me for as long as you want. Get that love?" She punctuated her point by rubbing her smooth thigh up and down along my own.

I felt a shiver rack my body then I answered, "Yes…I do. Oh thank God, do I get it."

I wrapped her in my arms and held her tight. She tightened her grasp on me and we drifted in a warm world existing with just the two of us. That is until my cell phone, which I left in my bedroom, chose that moment of bliss to ring and ring and ring. I recognized the ringer as my partner Frost. I glanced at the wall clock across from the couch and noticed the time.

"Shit Maura. It's almost ten o'clock." I shouted and started to sit up, before Maura pushed me back down and remained on top of me. "Maur, we have to get to work. That was Frost, and we might have a body to attend to."

"Jane, honey. While you were conked out during the night, I sent Frost a text saying we were going to take the morning off, and that we would be in this afternoon. He said he would handle things and he knew you were upset yesterday. He asked me if you got some rest. I said you did indeed rest and appeared to be feeling much better." She grinned and gave a small wink.

"Oh," I stupidly said, "Ya did? Why'd you do that?"

"Because I needed you all to myself for a while longer."

"Oh."

She glanced at me with a twinkle in her eye and asked, "Do you need me right now Jane?"

"I will always need you Maura. My need for you is what blinded me the other night with my tears."

"I am so sorry you had to witness my ignorance to your feelings. We both hurt each other, but I love you so much Jane. I made a mistake."

"I forgive you. But know this, I don't want to feel the crushing hurt I felt as I listened to you in that bathroom ever again Maur. I will walk away from you and never look back if it happens again. I'm in love with you and need you, but I meant what I said about not sharing my lovers Maur. Don't make me regret falling for you. Now, you may have told Frost we're taking the morning off, but I need to shower and check in." I wiggled out from under her and she scooted over, letting me go this time.

She remained stretched out on my couch, looking at me as I walked away to my bedroom to grab my phone and contact Frost. As I reached out for my phone on the nightstand, two warm hands wrapped around me from behind and cupped my bouncing breasts. I stopped mid-step and spun around, leaning down to attack her mouth and show her how much she means to me.

We embraced, grabbed, stroked and eventually lost our balance and fell back onto my bedspread. She straddled me, grinding into my hips as if possessed. I grasped her rocking hips, pushing her harder down into my mound. She ground down for a few beats then tilted her head back and moaned, "Oh Ja…Jane."

Her hips shook with thrashing force, her body trembling as her orgasm swept in, splaying her legs wider, forcing our molten heat closer together, so that as she came, her come soaked into my boxers, and warmed the silken skin of my throbbing mound. She collapsed once again on my chest, resting her head and smiling up at me with her beautiful mouth. I laughed at her gleeful expression. We both closed our eyes to rest, drifting in the heat of our bodies caused by her encompassing wave of pleasure.

We never heard the phone ring and ring and ring. And we didn't make into work as Maura promised.

**A/N: Enjoy my ramblings…..I know I did ;+)**


End file.
